<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POEMS by AGamingSock (kylekat888)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984355">POEMS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/AGamingSock'>AGamingSock (kylekat888)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Random Poems, idk what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/AGamingSock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THESE ARE RANDOM POEMS<br/>SOME ARE KINDA ANGSTY, BUT NONE SHOULD TRIGGER ANYTHING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sides of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sides of Me.<br/>I want to go somewhere<br/>People never see<br/>Where the people that know<br/>See a different side of me</p>
<p>I want to go to this place<br/>This place I can be free<br/>And the people there<br/>See my favorite side of me</p>
<p>The side that’s funny<br/>The side that supports<br/>The side that is silly<br/>The side that is free</p>
<p>This place exists<br/>On the internet<br/>Where I can be myself<br/>Where I can be free.</p>
<p>But, there are other places to go<br/>Places I want to see<br/>And maybe people will see<br/>My favorite side of me.</p>
<p>The place I go is called Discord<br/>It is wonderful and grand<br/>And the people there<br/>Are amazing and supportive<br/>Like places should be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Poem I made in 5 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glowing, Dimming, What is the difference?<br/>One Grows<br/>One Shrinks<br/>Sunrise, Sunset, What is the difference?<br/>One is the bridge between Night and Day<br/>One is the bridge between Day and Night<br/>Temporary, Eternal, What is the Difference?<br/>One is Time-bound<br/>One is not<br/>What links them all together?<br/>They are opposites.<br/>Kind, Mean, Silly, Serious.<br/>They are the opposite sides of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Music for the Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit down at the piano<br/>
And the music flows into me<br/>
The music calms me and I drift off<br/>
Into the quiet silent night.<br/>
In the morning I sing for peace<br/>
Peace fills me and I play<br/>
Melodies of praise<br/>
and peace for all the world<br/>
When praise fills your heart<br/>
Sing a song of peace<br/>
For love and because<br/>
they have set us free</p><p>I play eternally for freedom<br/>
And peace<br/>
I never want the strings of the music to end<br/>
But, alas, it has to<br/>
As we all know,<br/>
Music for the soul,<br/>
Is temporary at best</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt Poems from Discord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompt? Kalopsia</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look through my eyes </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And the beautiful sight I see </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Is one of the mountains calling to me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look through my eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the beautiful sight I see </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is one of my family, smiling at me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look through my eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the beautiful sight I see </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is the word, "Kalopsia" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look the word up, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the definition I see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is beautiful sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I ponder the meaning </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think long and hard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I realize that Beautiful sights, are all around me</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompt? Tranquility </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I look into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silent Tranquil night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I find my purpose here </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While tempting life's edge </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look above me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look below me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grasp on, "Not Yet!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I suddenly feel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More alive, more happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More free, more kind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look once more at the edge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I say goodbye</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Prompt? Bright </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stars</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stars shine bright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>onto the water below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brightness blinds you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>as you look into the crystal clear water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you look, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>mesmerized, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brightness of the stars</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and grow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>until you realize it is the plane,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the very plane to take you back to the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bright lights of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You board the plane,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and say goodbye to the stars</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and the brightness that surrounded them</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Prompt? Seven.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seven </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven points</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven paragraphs I need to make</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The number haunts me like this sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, when you think about it, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The number seven, can be turned into five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SEVEN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are 5 letters in seven </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and 5 can be turned into 4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FIVE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And 4, well 4 is the answer</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Prompt? Riddles</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>R</b>
  <span>esearch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I</b>
  <span>deas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>D</b>
  <span>oubt yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>D</b>
  <span>oubt yourself again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>L</b>
  <span>augh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>E</b>
  <span>nvy your friend's</span>
</p><p>
  <b>S</b>
  <span>kills</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Prompt? Crimson </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I mine in the caves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for a dust that in of itself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>makes my hair stand up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with electricity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love to play with the dust</span>
</p><p>
  <span>even when it coats my suit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with the Crimson powder,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it sticks to everything,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love to engineer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with the dust</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and create contraptions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that in of themselves </span>
</p><p>
  <span>are electric</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Prompt? Regret </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I look around myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I see everything,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet all I can feel is regret</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regret for not acting sooner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regret for friends lost</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regret for my past actions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I try to push it away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And succeed, for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, it comes back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I resign myself to feeling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regret</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forevermore</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Poems for roles</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Prompt? Fluff. Fluff poem, but platonic. OCs or MCYTs &lt;3</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ender</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ex went deep into the end.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>X followed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ex wanted to be alone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>X wouldn’t allow that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ex displayed anger, but it was all for show.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>X stayed up late.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ex didn’t like that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>X insisted on fixing code.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ex said he would do it</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>X showed annoyance, but it was all for show</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Both brothers had a bond.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A bond, not even time could break.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The brothers would live forever</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Because, as it turned out,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can’t break Ender.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Prompt? Write a short poem about paper. From the paper's POV. XD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paper poem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I am folded</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I am ripped</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I am broken</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I am cut,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I am marked upon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Will I ever be free?</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. School days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up,<br/>I look at my backpack, thinking what was to come that day.</p><p>I get dressed,<br/>I look at my history book, sitting inside my backpack.</p><p>I eat and drink,<br/>I think about how happy I am to go to school.</p><p>I get in the car,<br/>Ella is right behind me, happy as well.</p><p>I get to school, <br/>Happy words greet me as I go inside.</p><p>I learn history,<br/>I am engaged as we talk about my favorite subject.</p><p>I go home,<br/>I think about what is coming tomorrow.</p><p>I fall asleep,<br/>Hoping for a better and brighter tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>